1. Field of the Invention
The present invention belongs to the field of image compression technologies, and in particular to a quadtree-based bandwidth compression prediction method and a quadtree-bandwidth compression prediction system.
2. Description of Related Art
With the gradual increase of the demand of the people for video quality, the image resolution of videos as one of the important characteristics of the video quality has transitioned from 720p and 1080p to the current mainstream 4K video resolution on the market, and the corresponding video compression standard is also transitioned from H.264 to H.265.
For a video processing chip, the multiplication of the resolution will not only cause a large increase in the chip area cost, but also bring a great impact on the bus bandwidth and power consumption. The basic principle of video coding compression is to use the correlation between space domain, time domain and code words to remove redundancy as much as possible. The current popular practice is to use a block-based hybrid video coding framework to implement video coding compression by the steps such as prediction, transformation, quantization, and entropy coding. As an important module, the prediction reduces the image space redundancy by seeking the correlation of image data, and finally minimizes the theoretical entropy of the image data.
The existing prediction methods mainly use the texture feature analysis-based manner for prediction. For complex texture images, the prediction effect and prediction efficiency are poor, and the theoretical limit entropy cannot be reduced very well.